The Supreme King
| english = }} The Supreme King is Jaden Yuki's evil side and took control over him while he was in the second alternate dimension looking for Jesse Anderson. Cold and ruthless, he serves as the antagonist of season three after the Dark World Army is defeated, starting from episode 137 until his defeat in episode 143. Haou's goal is to rule the alternate dimension with an iron fist. According to Bastion Misawa, it was Yubel who orchestrated the possession of Haou over Jaden. Character design The Supreme King is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. When he possesses Jaden, he dons his aforementioned outfit and Jaden's eyes become golden, giving him somewhat of a demonic look. Jaden's face also elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl. The Supreme King also wields a retractable Duel Disk on his left hand. The deck holder is black with the center resembles a demonic orange eye with golden outlining. The other segments are black and petal-like in shape. When activated, they spin wildly like a buzz saw before becoming fully functional. Character biography After Jaden's duel with Brron, Mad King of Dark World while Jaden tried to rescue Jesse who was still trapped in the alternate dimension, Haou sensed Jaden's negative emotions and tempts him to evil with the "Super Polymerization" card that Brron previously tried to complete. The Supreme King is successful as Jaden begins to accept the ideology that one must be evil in order to thwart evil when he possesses Jaden. While in control, his first action is gathering his army to slaughter numerous duelists in order to complete the "Super Polymerization" card. He later begins to oppress many local villages, coercing their allegiance through strong-arm tactics and sets his eyes on a village that serves as his primary resistance. Ultimately, The Supreme King fails in his quest due to the efforts of Jim, Axel, Aster, Zane and indirectly, Syrus. Although Jim's duel with The Supreme King leads to Jim losing his life, Axel was able to recover his Eye of Orichalcum. Later with the help of Aster and Zane, Axel invades The Supreme King's's castle. He ties with The Supreme King in a duel and then uses the Eye of Orichalcum to free Jaden, at the cost of his own life. Zane then throws The Supreme King's helmet to the army in order to show them that their ruler has truly fallen and the army disperses soon after. The Supreme King later reappears in many of Jaden's dreams and flashbacks as a constant reminder of the atrocities he committed. In the final duel against Yubel, Jaden decides to resurrect the dead spirit of the Supreme King. However, the "Super Polymerization" card fell into Yubel's possession during Jaden's duel with Jesse -possessed by Yubel- Jaden loses the card due to the effect of Last Trick. According to Bastion Misawa, The Supreme King is the dark half of Jaden's soul. Because of this, Jaden can call upon this power at need be. During the final duel with Yubel, the true nature of The Supreme King is exposed: The Supreme King was once a prince of Neo Space, destined to fight the Light of Destruction, and good friend to a once-human Yubel. Because of how young he was at the time, Yubel offered to be transformed into a Duel Monster to protect him, an act that moved The Supreme King to the point of dedicating his eternal love and devotion to his friend. What happened to The Supreme King after that is unknown, but his soul has apparently been reincarnated within Jaden. This realization gives Jaden the strength to forgive Yubel for what she's done, and to use "Super Polymerization" to fuse her within himself, reuniting Yubel and Haou for all time. Interestingly enough, the flashback The Supreme King looked almost exactly like Jaden (he just looked younger, he also lacked the demonic looking eyes he had when he has currently). It's stated that The Supreme King was later reborn as Jaden, but under the corruption of his own feelings of animosity and seriousness, prior to having to have lost his trust and his friends. He has the ability to emit black-colored energy that is powerful enough to generate wind. At his disposal, he also has an army of ruthless minions capable of decimating entire villages. The most prominent underlings are called the The Duelists of Death, which consists of Guardian Baou, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, and Skull Knight. Voice/Mannerisms Although Jaden and The Supreme King are both played by KENN in the Japanese version (Matthew Charles in the English version), The Supreme King's voice is much deeper and foreboding in Jaden's subconscious while it is still Jaden's voice, but harsher and forceful on the outside though it is in a monotone. The Supreme King is also quite taciturn and succinct, only talking when it is required or to spite his enemies. The Supreme King is mostly calm and collected, but always carries an air of intimidation as noted by Axel. The Supreme King is also quite condescending, often mocking his opposition as he sees their efforts as futile because they are so weak in his eyes, although he doesn't deviate from his reserved attitude while doing so. As the Supreme King, his cruelty has no bounds as he is willing to sacrifice as many people as he has to in order to accomplish his goals along with his lack of remorse after defeating someone himself. However, he doesn't actively hunt for opponents because he can as he let Axel leave his castle without chase after defeating Jim and he only dueled Jim because he was accepting Jim's challenge. Deck While in possession of Jaden's body, he plays an Evil Hero Deck, vile incarnations of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Like Jaden, The Supreme King's tactics revolve around Fusion Summoning except he uses his own signature card, "Dark Fusion", a darker version of Jaden's traditional "Polymerization". "Dark Fusion" grants immunity to the Fusion Monster created by it from the opposition's Spell and Trap Cards during the turn it was summoned. The Supreme King also has access to the "Super Polymerization" card, which can use Fusion Material from both sides of the field and can't be negated by Spell and Trap Cards or the effects of Monster cards. Unlike Jaden, whose unconventional plays depend on chance, The Supreme King is straightforward and his arsenal uses a variety of effects that range from card destruction to immunity from opposing card effects that effectively reflect the supposed omnipotence of a monarch. The Supreme King possesses the Alternate Art version of Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Sparkman. Supreme King, The